When Living With Organization XIII
by saruneko
Summary: When living with Organization XIII, there are certain ground rules you have to follow. AkuRoku definitely. Other pairings? Who knows ;D
1. The First Thing You Should Remember Is

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to Square Enix & Disney. Just stuffed them into my own story hehe.

**A/N: **This little plot has been ticking around in my head for a while. Decided to let it out.

A gift fic for my best friend, **Ginexa.**

_I tried to draw a heart, but FF took away the sign. _

_Love you muchly anyways._

* * *

**Rule #1: Do not play with Luxord's cards.**

Xion closed her door softly behind her. Her bare feet made no noise on the cold, stone floor (obviously), as she floated down the corridor, her nightdress billowing out behind her. The dim blue lighting flickered occasionally, making long, contorted shadows on the walls. Xion continued silently airborne down the long corridor, and then turned the corner to progress down the stairs.

CRASH.

"AHHHH! OH MY GOD THIS PLACE IS HAUNTED I WANT OUT!"

"Shut up Demyx!" Xion groused, irritated, as she pulled herself up from the, as mentioned before, _cold_, **stone** floor. Which was exactly why she had been hovering, before unceremoniously crashing into Demyx, holding his beloved sitar, and plunging to the, once again, _cold,_ **stone** floor.

"Do you want to wake up the whole Organization?" Xion continued hissing angrily, staring daggers at Demyx while she resumed her hovering, who was now looking up at her long white nightgown in astonishment.

"Why, in the name of Poseidon, are you floating, I repeat, FLOATING, around in a white, I repeat, WHITE as a FREAKING GHOST nightgown in the middle of the night?" Demyx questioned from the floor. Xion sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I was on the way to the kitchen," she replied, and continued to hover gracefully down the stairs.

"I wouldn't go down there if I were you," Demyx called after her rapidly disappearing shadow. "They're bored."

Xion increased her speed and continued to descend until she reached the eighth floor. There she turned out to the corridor and entered the massive kitchen. Light shone down from the high ceiling and illuminated all the shiny appliances inside. It also showed Xion that she would not be alone in making her midnight snack of a toasted cheese sandwich. And maybe some chicken wings, if she was really peckish. Which, after that sudden encounter with Demyx upstairs, she was.

Axel was sitting at the wooden countertop which dominated the center of the kitchen. With him was Roxas, with Larxene and Saix sitting opposite. Xion's expression creased into one of annoyance; Larxene was a nuisance. A noisy one. As she entered, the four of them turned to see who was awake at such an ungodly hour (apart from themselves). Saix nodded at her and continued munching on his buttered toast; Axel and Roxas acknowledged her presence by turning their food fight towards her; Axel catapulted some mashed potatoes her way, which she turned to one side only to have it smash on the wall next to her. Larxene turned and smiled at her in a disgustingly sweet way.

"Why Xion, why are you up so late?" Larxene the Nuisance asked silkily in her high-pitched voice. Xion literally thought she heard glasses breaking. She saw Saix wince soundlessly as he bit into his toast.

"Got hungry," she shrugged casually, and proceeded to the mammoth refrigerator to dig out some cheddar. Mashed potatoes splattered on the other unopened door of the fridge, near her head. Xion rolled her eyes silently and pulled out some cheddar, milk and some cold chicken wings before shutting the fridge. A saucepan and a wooden spoon landed silently next to her on the table and she proceeded to make her cheddar cheese sauce. A mixing bowl sat quietly on the countertop next to her while a flurry of ingredients added themselves in, while another wooden spoon mixed them thoroughly together. Xion finished grating her mound of cheese and poured milk into the saucepan. She clicked the stove. Nothing. She tried again. Nada. With a sigh, she turned to Axel.

"Axe-"

"Let there be FIRE!" Axel snapped his fingers. The stove lit and the blue flames swayed about merrily.

"A little lower please Ax. Like a simmer," Xion said, and Axel complied. The saucepan was thunked over the little fire.

"For that, you have to make wings for me too," Axel said. White bread flew from the bag into the toaster, and the chicken wings threw themselves into an aluminum container as the mixing bowl poured its barbeque sauce contents over them. The oven set itself and the door opened as the container whizzed towards it and Xion motioned for the mixing bowl to put itself into the dishwasher with a flick of her finger as she settled into the empty chair next to Roxas.

"Not a chance Mr. Flurry of Dancing Flames," Xion said. "Make your own.

"Y'know Xion, why didn't you just do all that while sitting down?" Axel asked, scraping his bowl for mashed potatoes.

"Because I actually happen to like cooking," Xion answered, taking a gulp of Roxas' orange juice.

"'Ey, fat's 'ine!" Roxas said indignantly around the clump of mashed potatoes in his mouth. He swallowed the lump whole and grabbed the glass from Xion to wash it down. "So why didn't you just do it all by hand then?" he asked, putting the glass down with a _clink_.

"Because I didn't want to get my hands dirty with the barbeque sauce," she answered as the toaster ejected the two slices of lightly browned bread, which were de-crusted, buttered and placed on a willow-patterned plate. The stove suddenly turned itself off, and the saucepan zoomed to the plate, turning to its side as the wooden spoon scooped out the goopy yellow contents onto the plate. The pieces of bread glued themselves together and the plate carried itself to Xion. Roxas made a grab for it, which it dodged, and he dejectedly returned to his mashed potatoes. With cheese. Xion bit into her sandwich.

"Hey, whaddya' say we play a game of Blackjack?" Axel proposed to the room, suddenly shuffling a deck of cards.

"Sure," said Roxas, and Saix nodded. They had nothing to do anyway. Larxene stopped cleaning her nails with her knife and folded her hands on the table expectantly. Xion raised her eyebrow at Saix, who raised his back. The rest turned to watch her devour the last bite of her cheese sandwich. And waited.

"Oh all right," Xion said, commanding the now empty plate and Axel's bowl to the dishwasher. "My wings aren't done anyway."

"Awesome," Axel said, grinning, and proceeded to deal the cards. Face down five times, and then face up.

"What are the stakes?" Saix asked quietly.

"I'm dealer… So, if I win, Xion makes me chicken wings. If I lose, Xion makes me chicken wings," Axel declared. Xion mentally picked up a knife and threw it at Axel's head. The Flurry of Dancing Flames flattened himself to the table just in time.

"I mean, if I win, Xion makes me chicken wings. If I lose, I…"

"Have to keep quiet for a week," Saix muttered under his breath and Larxene smirked.

"Done!" Axel proclaimed loudly, and the rest rolled their eyes. "Xion, if you win, you don't ever have to cook for me again. If you don't want to. If you lose, you make me chicken wings. If Saix wins-"

"You still keep quiet for a week. If I lose, I'll-"

"Xion has to stay with you for a night!" Roxas blurted out. Xion threw another kitchen knife at the Key of Light, and he fell out of his chair to avoid it. It hit the opposite wall and bounced off, clattering noisily to the floor. Saix looked murderous, then calmed. It was just a game.

"If I win," Larxene said as Roxas climbed warily back onto his high stool, eyeing the now motionless knife, "One of you does my laundry. I don't care who."

"And if you lose, you'll have to stay shut up in your room for a month," Axel proclaimed. "Now you Roxy. If you win, I'll make you mashed potatoes whenever you feel like it. If you lose-"

"Axel will have to stay in your room for a week!" Xion exclaimed in revenge and Roxas moaned.

"No! Not Axel!" he complained. "That's not happening. He'll destroy my room! Here, if I lose-"

"Axel will stay in your room for a week," his cards said, looking up at him. Everyone blinked and looked down at his cards. Then turned to glare at Axel with murderous eyes.

"AXEEEEEL! YOU'RE USING LUXORD'S CARDS!" everyone yelled simultaneously and Axel gaped down at the deck in his hands. Xion mentally threw another knife (where did those keep coming from?) at his head which was deflected by a butter knife thrown by Saix. Both weapons clattered to the floor, and the owners glanced at each other in shock as they remembered the stakes Roxas had set for Saix's loss. Xion groaned quietly in embarrassment. This was not happening. Roxas was slumped on the tabletop, wide-eyed and muttering, "Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God."

"Stop!" Axel yelled suddenly, a burst of flames spurting out from his eyes and everyone quieted. "We'll just have to play it out," he continued, making himself comfortable again in his high stool. "We have no choice."

The others muttered darkly about what choices they had to do to him, but settled back down nevertheless. Those were the rules. You play with Luxord's cards and you had to finish the game. You had to win or lose, and once the stakes were set, only Luxord could undo them.

But the fact that they weren't even supposed to touch his cards in the first place might make that a wee bit difficult.

"Alright everybody," Axel said. "Look at your cards. You know the rules. Let's play."

Everybody glanced down glumly and looked at their hidden card reluctantly. Axel's top card was an eight (the irony!). Saix's was an ace. Larxene had a four, while Roxas and Xion had a six and a king respectively (You guys know picture cards are worth ten right? Just checking). Xion glanced down at her bottom card uneasily. Granted, her stakes were pretty low, so she didn't mind what she had (Which is, in case you're wondering, a seven. Of spades to be exact). However, looking at her card, her chances of winning weren't exactly very high... But neither were the others. Except for Saix, whom she sorta, kinda, hoped, wouldn't win. Sorta. Kinda. Not really. Whatever. She shook herself slightly and watched the game.

Axel had dealt to Saix first, so said was first to pick.

"Hit me," he said in a low voice, and Axel slid a card over to him, then flipped it open. It was a five. "Again," Saix said, and Axel complied. The card was a six. Saix was expressionless. "Stay," he said, and Axel moved on to Larxene.

"One card," Larxene said in her high, cold voice. It was a six. "Stay," she concluded. Axel nodded and looked expectantly at Xion.

"Nothing for me, thanks," she said, and Axel turned to Roxas.

"Gimme one." A card was flipped open. It was an eight. Roxas kept his poker face straight and tapped the table top to indicate one more. Axel complied once again; it was a queen. Roxas fell face first into his mashed potatoes and groaned inaudibly. Clumps of mashed potatoes flew out and hit his losing cards. Axel laughed and then looked down at his own cards.

"Now let's see… An eight… And whoops!" he said, and he opened a card to reveal a king. Larxene snickered loudly and Saix laughed. Larxene flipped open her cards.

"Twenty you loser! And I want you to do my laundry since you started this stupid game!" she demanded. And left the kitchen. Her cards faded away silently. Xion opened her cards.

"Seventeen," she announced, and Axel pouted.

"Open your cards Roxas," he said, prodding the blond who was still face down in his mashed potatoes. Xion wondered vaguely how he was breathing. Roxas didn't budge, and Axel proceeded to open them with a cackle.

"I'm moving in with you Roxy! Now for you Saix. Let's see what you got." And Axel flipped open Saix's cards. Which were an ace, five and six. Which equaled twelve. With the bottom card… Twenty two.

Xion put her head in her hands. This was not good.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you guys liked that :) Review? Please?


	2. Also

**A/N:** Thanks to **SlythCommand** for reviewing! Here, have a cookie :D

* * *

**Rule #2:** **Never enter Xigbar's room. Unannounced. Or… Ever, actually.**

The oven chimed, and Xion looked up as the aluminum container floated silently towards her and placed itself gently in front of her on the wooden countertop. Axel dragged Roxas up by the scruff of neck from the bowl of ruined mashed potatoes.

"Come on Key of Light. We got some laundry to do," Axel said menacingly, and Roxas muttered something unintelligible to himself about what he thought Axel could do with Larxene's freaking laundry. Axel let out a small snort of laughter and dragged him off the high stool. Roxas narrowly avoided hitting his head on the floor.

"Hey! Watch it!" he yelped and slapped at Axel's hand on his collar. "I can walk fine by myself," he added, and the Flurry of Dancing Flames released him, holding both his hands up in the, hey-I'm-innocent stance.

"All right, all right," Axel said casually. "Then make a move will ya'? I'd rather we get out of here **before** Luxord realizes his cards have been manhandled. And soiled by a garden tuber. Wait, is a potato a tuber?"

Roxas rolled his eyes and followed the redhead up the stairs. On the twelfth Axel made a pit stop: Larxene's bag of laundry was sitting outside her room. And it was a big bag. Like, that idiot Pete (That fat guy who's really annoying in KHII) big.

"Oh crap," Axel said, paling. Then he shrugged. "Whatever. I'll just dump it in the river," he said, trying to shove the massive cargo out the window. Which wasn't working.

"Errm, Axel?" Roxas said, his arms crossed on his chest.

"Yes Roxy?" Axel grunted, still shoving.

"The window isn't open."

"Oh crap. I thought I opened it!"

"Yeaaaah. And Axel?"

"Yeees?" he answered while trying to open the window.

"You do realise that we played using Luxord's cards? Remember that part? So I suggest you stop shoving that bag out of the window before it shoves itself down your throat," Roxas advised, and Axel desisted.

"Hmmm, good point Roxy boy. I'll dump it into the machine." And he proceeded to drag it towards the stairs.

"Whatever," Roxas said, and he continued up the stairs to the thirteenth floor, while Axel dragged the laundry down to the kitchen/laundry room on the eighth floor. Saix and Xion were gone, Axel noted. He grabbed the massive bag and lugged it towards the washing machine, randomly taking everything out and stuffing it inside. Then he turned on the machine, dunked in some detergent and turned with a sigh to find Zexion seated at the counter, eating and reading silently.

"Zexy! What the hell, you scared the crap out of me!" Axel said from on top of the washing machine. Zexion turned to glance at him with a malevolent eye, then turned back to his book and an abandoned chicken wing.

"Shouldn't you sort laundry before you wash it?" he asked, not looking up from his book.

"Man, whatever," Axel said, rubbing the chilli-red spikes that sprouted from the top of his head. "Not mine, don't care. Why are you up so late Zexy?" Axel leaned his elbows on the table.

"You guys woke me up," Zexion said, still reading his book.

"Oh sorry about that. We were playing a game of Blackjack."

"I could tell. And I suggest you hightail it up to Roxas' room before Luxord gets down here. Which could be soon. And I don't think he'd like the look of _that_," Zexion said, his eyes indicating the soiled cards. Which still lay on the tabletop covered with little clumps of mashed potatoes.

"Oh, crap!" Axel said, and sped up to the thirteenth floor. The door he barged through was marked "XIII", and the person he had jumped onto who had been sleeping soundly on the bed yelled out indignantly.

"OW! What the hell?!"

Oathkeeper and Oblivion appeared out of nowhere and only Axel's chakram stood between them and his head.

"Woah there, cool down Roxy boy," Axel guffawed, and Roxas, breathing hard, tried to kick him in the stomach.

"HEY! Stop that!" Axel said, narrowly avoiding the blow. "What was that for?!"

"You're in my ROOM!" Roxas yelled, and swung Oblivion towards Axel's head.

"OI! Did you forget the fact that we-" Axel lowered his voice, "Played with LUXORD'S cards? I HAVE to stay here. For a WEEK!"

Roxas glared at him and the two keyblades vanished.

"GAH! I'm gonna ask Xigbar if he can do anything about this," Roxas stormed, and he stomped down to the second floor, leaving Axel snuggling into his pillow. "And don't TOUCH anything!" he cautioned as the door swung shut behind him.

"I wouldn't if I were you," Axel called out behind him. Roxas was already gone. "Whatever," Axel said to himself, and snuggled back into Roxas' pillow. The blond boy smelt good.

"Xigbar?" he asked, knocking on the door embellished with the Roman numerals "II". No answer. Knock knock.

"Xigbar!" Roxas shoved the door open in his impatience. It swung shut behind him. The room was pitch-black and Roxas thought he heard rustling. And a slight whistling sound. And then a twang as something impaled itself beside his head on the door. Roxas yelled and ducked, summoning a portal and stepping into it quickly, but not before something snagged his robe. He yelled and fell though the portal on top of Axel, who shot up in surprise. The portal snapped shut just as a tiny, black metal arrow shot through and Axel yelled and dove just in time. The arrow quivered in the wall right where his head had been nanoseconds ago.

"What the HELL was that?!" Roxas asked, pulling another little black arrow from his robe.

"_That_, Roxy boy, was Xigbar's room. He wasn't in, I assume?" Axel said, disentangling himself from Roxas' legs.

"No, I don't think so. What's with all the ammunition?!" Roxas said, straightening himself.

"It's to keep people out. You know. Intruders," Axel explained, leaning back against the pillows.

"I'm not an intruder!" Roxas said while trying to shove Axel out of his bed. "And what are you doing? GET OUT."

"Relax Roxy, it's only for a week," Axel said, putting his hands behind his head and raising his eyebrow at Roxas. "By the end of it, you'll be begging me to stay," he finished, closing his eyes and smirking to himself. Roxas gritted his teeth. And shoved Axel off the bed onto the floor.

"Listen here fire boy. My room, my rules, MY BED!" And with that, he pulled the covers over his head, leaving Axel on the floor.

* * *

"I'll sleep here," Saix said, indicating the fluffy, soft white sheepskin rugs on the floor. He proceeded to lie down.

"Are you sure Saix?" Xion asked anxiously. "I can sleep there. I do sometimes." She watched him stretch out comfortably.

"Nah, it's fine Xion. Just maybe pass me a pillow?" Saix said, holding out his hand. Xion complied quickly, and also tossed him an extra blanket from her cupboard.

"Thanks," Saix said, sitting up and adjusting his bedding. He looked around the room. "Your room is pretty cosy," he observed. Every inch of the floor was covered in a fluffy thick soft rug of some sort. The colours were all mish mash, bright and dark, pink and green and blue and yellow (you get the picture) flung out just to cover the (here we go again) _cold_, **stone** floor. Her desk was littered with paintings and drawings; a few of them were framed on the wall.

"Been hanging out with Naminé, have you?" Saix asked, and Xion nodded. She fidgeted with her quilt.

"She helps me remember sometimes," Xion said quietly. Saix nodded. He stood and walked around, taking closer looks at the paintings that were framed.

"Interesting," Saix noted, and Xion looked up questioningly.

"What is?" she asked, and Saix turned quickly.

"Nothing," he said, smiling briefly. He crossed the room and kissed her on the forehead silently. Xion eye's widened in shock and she looked up at him questioningly. He settled back onto this bed of rugs, ignoring Xion's confusion.

"Sleep."

* * *

Downstairs, Xemnas, Xaldin, Vexen and Marluxia seated around the counter. The moon was up, as always, in the World That Never Was. Xemnas looked down at his glass of cold milk and sighed. Heavily. The others looked up at him and then at each other in confusion.

"Something wrong, Superior?" Marluxia asked silkily. Xemnas looked up, all concentration gone.

"Pardon? No, no, just thinking of my next move." And Xemnas rolled the dice and moved nine steps ahead to buy Twilight Town.

"That'll be 5000 munny please," Xaldin said, and Xemnas handed over the coloured paper.

"I want to build a house there too," he added, and handed over more fake munny.

"What are you guys doing?" Luxord said, suddenly in the room. He was sopping wet, and forming a little puddle on the kitchen floor. A portal closed behind him.

"Playing Monopoly: Kingdom Hearts," everyone chorused, and Xemnas placed a little green house next to his little silver figure. Luxord sighed and stomped to take a seat next to Vexen.

"Pass me myself please," he said, and Xaldin placed a figurine in his hand. He placed it on the "If you pass here, collect 200 munny!" stop, and picked up the dice.

"Where were you?" Vexen asked, subtly shuffling his seat away from his dripping companion.

"Atlantica," Luxord grunted. He shifted his weight and leaned forward, manoeuvring his figurine to move twelve steps. He settled back, and then caught sight of something. Something that made him very Angry. With a capital A.

"WHO TOUCHED MY CARDS?!" Luxord yelled, causing the whole table to jolt up in surprise. The die flew out of Vexen's hands and hit the low hanging light with a bang, ricocheted off and Marluxia in the eye.

"ARGH!" Marluxia yelled and he clapped his hand to his eye. Xaldin fell off his chair as Marluxia staggered around, clutching his injured eye and backing into him. Xaldin fell to the floor with a heavy meaty _thud_ and a loud "OW!" of his own.

Xemnas remained motionless, rolling his eyes to himself as he sipped his milk again, giving himself a white mustache. Luxord was looking at his beloved cards, which were covered with the now-dried clumps of mashed potatoes and what looked like… Barbeque sauce. Marluxia ran to the fridge, ripped it open and grabbed a can of Coke to put against his rapidly swelling eye. Xaldin picked himself off the floor slowly, rubbing his rear and the back of his head, which he had hit on the cabinet of drawers when he fell. He gestured at Marluxia to give him a can too, but Marluxia couldn't see due to his peripheral vision. Xaldin threw a die at him. It bounced off his silken pale red curls.

"What?!" Marluxia snapped. Xaldin gestured at the can in his hand. "Oh, right, sorry Xaldin." And he opened the fridge again and tossed a can to him. Luxord was frantically wiping his cards off, and then polishing them with his sleeve until they were clean again. He glared at everyone in the room.

"Who touched these?" he asked angrily, and everyone gave bored shrugs, or little I-dunnos. Luxord's gaze flicked to Marluxia, who was innocently still nursing his injured eye with the can of Coke. The last big incident was when Marluxia was growing his beloved flowers in the garden below, and Luxord was practicing a new move called _Dance of the Cutting Cards_. He had lost control, and most of his cards had shredded the _sakura_ that Marluxia was growing in the garden. The tree was just about to blossom. Luxord had a growing suspicion that Marluxia had moved the cards out of his room. It wasn't his fault that Marluxia had decided to plant the tree right outside his window!

"What?" Marluxia said, meeting Luxord's thoughtful gaze.

"Nothing," Luxord barked back. The mashed potatoes were obviously Axel's, who had an affinity for the brown tubers. However, there would've been no way that any of the members of the Organization would _willingly_ play with his cards. But Luxord would get his revenge. One way or another.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you guys enjoyed that! Review pleeease?


	3. Another Thing

Rule #3: Never pluck Marluxia's flowers

_**A/N:**__ That too a while longer to post up I know Thanks specially to __**SlythCommand**__ for reviewing! You're my only hope T.T_

**Rule #3: Never pluck Marluxia's flowers. Unless you've got a death wish.**

The sun shone down on the World That Never Was… Or it would have, if the sun could even come out. Well, let's pretend it had, and its yellow rays were reaching out as if to swallow the little world in its bright, shining grip. The 'sun's' rays would've touched the blossoming cherry tree's tiny pale pink buds, which were only just beginning to bloom. Marluxia loved his flowers dearly; they were his essence and his deadliest weapon. His favourite and the loveliest flower he grew currently, was a huge lotus blossom that resided in the middle of the lake.

The lotus was big for its variety, and had tiny dark spiked purple petals; ranging from lilac and lavender to violet, plum and amethyst; shooting out straight from the center; which was dark mustard yellow. It grew straight out of the water, amidst many floating jade lily pads; its long bottle green stalk holding it high, despite the largeness of the flower.

Too bad you couldn't really see these details due to the fact that it was constantly night in the World That Never Was. But oh well. Moving on.

Luxord burst into the room, throwing the door wide open with such force that it hit the wall and bounced back to hit his little toe. He winced, but thankfully, his thick black boot cushioned most of the blow. However, the point was moot now. The room was clearly empty; bed unmade (but was it ever made?), window closed, empty soda can rattling around on the floor. Scorch marks blackened the stone walls on one side; Axel must have a habit of chucking fire there.

Luxord surveyed the room thoroughly, and when he had made quite sure that there was nowhere that the Flurry of Dancing Flames could be hiding, he left, leaving the heavy wooden door to swing closed behind him. He had one other place to look.

_Thud thud thud._ How annoying. Louder _thuds_. Roxas groaned heavily and squashed another pillow over his head. Another _thud_.

"GAH!" Roxas yelled, sitting up, his blond locks sticking up crazily in every direction. Then he noticed the hand. The Hand That Was Draped Across His Middle. And the redhead who was curled up in HIS bed beside him.

"Get OUT!" The loudest thud shook the room and Axel jolted awake, looking up and around everywhere confused, saying, "What, what?!" from the floor.

"You're in my bed that what!" Roxas yelled back.

"ROXAS!" Someone yelled through the door. "Open the DOOR!"

"All right already!" Roxas got up and stomped over to unlock the door. Luxord burst in, expression murderous. Then he halted.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" he asked, stoking his chin and smiling devilishly.

"Err, you know Luxy, you look really gross doing that," Axel commented from his view on the floor. "Almost like a pervy old man. Oh wait, you ARE a pervy old man!"

Luxord kicked Axel, earning him a well earned bruise on his thigh.

"Shut it, you," Luxord hissed, kicking the door closed. "You've been playing with fire, or was it cards?"

Axel and Roxas froze where they stood (sat) and their eyes flashed towards each other. Ohh this was bad.

"Ha, ha, what are you talking about Luxy?" Axel tried, albeit (okay, very) unconvincingly. Luxord kicked him again in the same place.

"OW! Geez, you need some anger management," Axel said, getting up and rubbing his thigh. "We didn't do anything!"

Luxord sighed and continued in a bored voice. "You mean you _didn't_ touch my cards and get mashed potatoes on them?"

"What mashed pota-" Axel was interrupted mid-sentence as he was hastily pushed against the wall so hard his head bounced off it. "OWW!"

"Cut the crap Red. Now, I know that none of you morons would intentionally touch those cards. For obvious reasons." Luxord glanced at Roxas and the pillow Axel left on the floor. He rolled his eyes and looked back at the redhead, who was struggling under his grip. Luxord threw him back on the bed, narrowly missing Roxas, who leapt aside.

"Now, for your punishment, I require your services," Luxord said, and the eighth and thirteenth members looked up.

"What do you want?" Axel asked, brushing himself down carefully.

Luxord pretended to contemplate, then answered. "Marluxia's flower."

Axel rolled his eyes. "You want Marluxia's _flower_? Is that some code name for-"

Roxas elbowed him in the ribs. Luxord smiled.

"Good idea, Key of Light. I don't want just any old flower. I want the flower on the lake," Luxord said, and Roxas' and Axel's mouths dropped open.

"You want _that_ one? But he LOVES that flower!" Axel said, and Roxas nodded unwillingly.

"Exactly," Luxord said. "Exactly. So anyway, if you get that flower, I'm willing to release you from your little gambling stakes. Deal?"

"DEAL!" Roxas said, and leapt up to shake Luxord's hand.

"Hey, now wait a minute Roxy-"

"Too late! Get that flower to me by tomorrow!" Luxord cried, and he vanished.

"Damned teleporter," Axel grumbled. "Why'd you say yes?!" Axel demanded, tugging on Roxas' robe.

"So YOU can get out of MY ROOM," Roxas said, and Axel pouted.

"It's not that bad," Axel said, and Roxas let out a sigh.

"You mean you want to do Larxene's laundry?" he asked, and Axel closed his mouth. "Thought so," Roxas smirked, and chucked the pillow on the floor at Axel's head.

"Let's go get that flower."

Up in his room, the Melodious Nocturne was composing a new song on his sitar when something red outside his window caught his eye. He moved to take a closer look. The Something Red was accompanied by a Something Blond and they were both headed towards the lake. Demyx sighed and shook his head. What were they up to now?

Xion mumbled unintelligibly into her pillow. She tossed right, tossed left, and moaned aloud. Her forehead was beaded with sweat. She lay in a foetal position, clutching a pillow in one hand tightly and her hair was a tangled mess. Saix sat on the edge of the bed lightly, watching her restless slumber. He brushed away a lock of hair that had fallen onto her face.

Xion bolted upright, eyes wide open, gasping for air. It took her a moment to realise where she was, and she pushed her messy hair away from her face, fanning herself with one hand while she looked around her room. Saix was gone. Xion dropped her hands and her sweaty hair fell back around her face again, back hunched as she surveyed the pile of rugs and he dent in it which had been Saix the night before. She looked at a while longer, before pulling herself together and getting dressed.

"Woah. It's… Woah."

Axel and Roxas stood by the lake, which shimmered with the reflection of the heart shaped moon. It was massive, and illuminated everything. The moon, was, effectively their sun too. Only heart shaped. And massive. In the moonlight, the lotus on the lake was brilliant to behold.

"Are you, uh, sure you wanna do this?" Roxas gulped. "Even I get why Marluxia loves that thing now."

"_Me_? _I_ wasn't the one who shook on it," Axel snorted. "Get out of this yourself Blondie."

"Errm, excuse me, but I saw a huge pile of pink laundry just now when we passed the kitchen. And let me say something, Larxene doesn't own anything pink. _Anything_. Because she _hates_ it," Roxas said. Axel stiffened.

"PINK?!" he cried, whirling to face number thirteen. Who nodded. With a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Yup. Pink as a flamingo in the setting sun. And let me warn you, _again_, it's difficult to get stuff back to their normal colour. After being dyed. Accidentally."

"What about bleach?" Axel asked, panicking. Roxas snorted this time.

"Do you even know what bleach _does_?" he said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap," Axel chanted, hunching his shoulders and looking around warily, wide-eyed. Roxas rolled his eyes again.

"If we get the flower, then you won't have to fix it," Roxas said. "So let's go already!" Roxas steeled himself. Marluxia was a dangerous opponent, but he didn't have to know that _they_ killed the flower…

A chakram flew over the water and cut the lotus's thick green stem right in the middle. The flower moved as if in slow motion, as if it were going to plunge into the icy water… But a portal appeared and Roxas swiped at it before it dropped into the deep depths, then closing the portal, returned to Axel's side on the mainland.

"Smooth move, Blondie," Axel said. He gazed out at the headless stem. "Man. Marluxia's gonna flip when he sees that."

Roxas turned his back on the lake. His job was done. He glanced down at the huge flower in his black, leather gloved hand. The flower's petals were moving softly in the breeze; rippling shades of purple overlapping the yellow. Roxas felt a little sliver of sympathy inside him; the flower _was_ beautiful. But his room and solitude were first to him, so he trudged back up to the castle. Axel stood staring at the scene for a little while longer, before realising Roxas was already gone.

"Oi! Wait up!" Axel yelled, scrambling to keep up. He caught up just as Roxas tapped on Luxord's door. It swung upon, and Roxas tossed the flower to him, which he caught in one hand.

"Here's your flower. Or should I say, Marluxia's flower," Roxas told him. "Now the punishments have been lifted."

"Indeed," Luxord replied, grinning evilly. Then he shut the door in their faces.

"Well, glad that's over," Axel said, as a bloodcurdling shriek came from the kitchen.

"I don't think so," Roxas said, recognising the voice. "I think that was Larxene. And I think she found her laundry."

"Oh crap!" Axel muttered, and dashed up the stairs. Where he collided with Demyx, head on.

"OUCH!" they both cried simultaneously, clutching their foreheads. Axel bounced down the stairs, nearly colliding with Zexion, who was calmly reading and munching on an apple.

"Oh. Axel," he said indifferently.

"What are you doing up here Zexion?" Demyx asked. "Isn't it about time for you to go for your tai chi in the garden?"

"No, that's tomorrow," Zexion said, looking up from his book. "I just came up here because Larxene is a rather disturbing person to be around right now. Since she's stark raving pissed about the fact that all her clothes are pink. Apparently, Xemnas left his underwear in the machine. Again."

"XEMNAS WEARS PINK UNDERWEAR?" Axel yelled in surprise. Demyx laughed and picked up his sitar.

"Let's go, Zexy," Demyx said to Zexion, who nodded and traipsed after him down the corridor.

"Where are they going?" Roxas asked Axel.

"Oh just to compose music and read poetry. AT THE SAME TIME," Axel said, brushing himself off. "Well, see you later!" And he zoomed up to the safety of the higher floors. Roxas continued to the kitchen to survey the disaster scene.

Picture this: Xigbar, Xaldin and Vexen, sitting at the kitchen countertop sipping their drinks (of the alcoholic variety it seemed; since Larxene was having a fit) and trying to ignore the Savage Nymph (and oh boy was she savage). Who at the present time was ripping all her clothes out of the machine. Screaming bloody murder about how when she found Axel, he would be bleeped (insert appropriate adjective here) beyond his bleeping dreams. Painfully and slowly. Roxas joined the others at the table for a drink, blocking out Larxene's raging that everything she owned was now pink. It had been a long day.

Upstairs, Luxord looked at the flower closely, smiling in triumph for getting back at Marluxia. He placed the flower carefully on his bedside table, before leaving the room and locking it. Moments later, a portal appeared beside the table, and a pale, thin arm came out and groped around, until it had caught hold of the flower, pulling it into the portal. The portal vanished, leaving behind a single, purple petal.

_**A/N: **__I know, I know, RANDOM. My muse got replaced with something wacky. But still, review?_


End file.
